1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game, and in particular to a casino-style game played with at least one standard deck of cards, the game being played in accordance with the rules of Poker.
2. Background of the Technology
It is known in the art to provide card games, such as Poker, in a casino environment or consistent with casino style rules. In these games, the gaming establishment typically seeks to attract as many participants to a game as possible to increase the money collected at the gaming table. In addition, the number of games played during a specified time, such as the number of hands per hour, is also an important metric used to evaluate the return potential for a game. That is, the more hands that are played during a unit of time, the greater the money collected by the house and the corresponding profit realized.
There is a need for card games having improved play over standard Poker to attract and maintain customer participation. There is a further need for such games that include features, such as additional side betting and special rules of play, to maintain player interest and play after initial dealing of the hand.